After The Story: One Big Dango Family
by KaidaHara
Summary: After the anime what happened major spoilers ... Nagisha and Toyoma start their lives with little Ushio and so do the other characters along the way like Fuko, the twins, Toyomo, Sunohara, and more... the Dango Family grows and so do this anime...
1. Dango's Return

I work with my left arm, trying to reach above me to screw in a bolt. Far below on the cement awaits Yusuke drinking some coffee.

"That better not be mine," I warned him finishing the job.

He laughed. "Naw your's is in the truck," he said not ready to give his daily insporational speech. "So how's Nagisha and Ushio?"

I sighed. "Nagisha woke up feeling a bit under the weather today. Sanae came over to look after her and I think the old man took Ushio to kindergarden," I said taking off the tool belt and tossing it in the truck.

"Anything serious?" Yusuke asked. I could hear the seriousness in his voice like always when I mentioned Nagisha's condition. The handicap that bounded her that doctors couldn't name.

I shook my head. "Guess it's just that time of the year again," I said looking up at the cold clouded sky. "She wasn't running a fever this morning but I wanted Sanae to come over just to be safe."

Yusuke smiled. "You sure do love your wife..." His voice faded into the truck's moter as he started the vehical and we drove from our last sight of the day.

* * *

><p>The fimiler bell chimmed like always as I entered the bakery.<p>

"Welcome to the-" Akio stoped himself after looking up to find me. "Oh it's you."

I turned my head coldly. "You know after knowing you and taking care of your daughter for who knows how long you think you would be a little more happy to see me," I said as he just shrugged. "So were's Ushio... I came over to get her."

He looked at me with a blank face. "Oh... was I suppouse to pick her up?" he asked.

I was ready to blow up screaming in his face. Though knowing his tempper would get me nowere. When little feet came pattering in from the kitchen carrying a tray of freash bread.

"I was just kidding," he said smiling, "You think I would leave my granddaughter at her school all night? HA!"

Ushio came up to me and held out the tray. "I was cooking with Sanae," she said proudly like she just went number two by her self. "Try one, Daddy?"

I smiled though a little afraid sence this involved Sanae's baking. Still I grabbed one for the sake of my daughter and took a bite.

"Hay these arn't half bad," Akio said stuffing one in his mouth. "Maybe you should be the one giving Sanae cooking lessons!"

As if on que he turned to find his wife standing there with teary eyes.

"Is that it?" she cryed running away, "You think our five year old granddaughter can cook better then me?"

The old man's eyes grew wide and he stuffed as many rolls as possible in his mouth and chased after her yelling, "I love you baby!"

I smiled looking at the empty door way.

"Their at it again, huh?" asked an all to fimiler voice from the home enternce.

"Nagisha?" I questioned turning around to find my wife standing there with her average clothes and an oversized white sweater on for warmth. "What did I say about going out when you feel sick?"

She smiled. "It's ok... I feel very much better now"

I think I was about to say something but then stopped. "I trust you," I said instead.

"C-can we..." her voice shrinked as Nagisha advoided eye contact.

"Can we what?" I asked walking towards her, shadowed by Ushio.

Nagisha placed a strand of hair behind her head. "It's nothing I just wanted to take a walk is all... but then your worryed about me and probably tired from work and-"

"It's fine... I would love a walk," I said smiling.

Her face perked up admidently and she slipped on her shoes. Then we started our walk.

* * *

><p>We had been walking, all three of us, togeather for a few minutes. All holding hands like one big family with Ushio in between us. Suddenlty I noticed she stopped.<p>

"What is it sweetie?" Nagisha asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ushio shook her head advoiding eye contact. Looking over to the side I saw the park.

"You want to play on the playground don't you?" I asked answered by her huge brown eyes stairing straigh at me.

"Ok lets go!" Nagisha said happily as we walked across the street.

Admediently Ushio ran off to the monkey bars as my wife and I sat on the bench we sat on so many times before.

"Dango Dango Dango..." Nagisha began to sing softly then looked up at me. "You should sing to Toymoya... I like your voice..."

"And the Dango family," I added.

She smiled and nodded. "Uh huh, I love the Dango family... you know I've always wanted a really big family... maybe cause I was an only child and always home sick all the time."

"Well I would mesure your family in quality, not quanity," I said watching Ushio run around.

"I guess..."

I gently held her hand. "Plus," I said, "You have a big family... your parents, Ushio, me, not to mention our friends... they're praticly family... Though if you want to disown Sunohara I don't blame you."

Her eyes grew wide and she franticly shook her head. "No no," she told me, "I would never do that... I mean sure he's stupid but he's still has his good points."

"Like what?"

"Um..."

I smirked, "See?"

She looked down at her lap and gripped on the end of her dress, a sign she was nervous. "I kinda ment like adding more to our family... the little one that lives in our home..."

All I could do was stair at her waiting for her words.

"Daddy!" Ushio shouted from across the playground and pointed towards the teater toters.

Smiling I got us leaving Nagisha behind. Once on the contraption I could only stair at Ushio sitting in the air. Pushing up she went down then me then her... Something felt to fimiler about this. Like de javu or something. Something that happened a long time ago. Oh well no use remebering now. Probably irelavent anyways.

After about a few mintues of this Nagisha wasn't sitting anymore. Instead she stood beside me as I gently got off.

"Is something wrong, Nagisha?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No everything's perfect... I j-just need to talk to you."

"Ok through it at me."

She looked down and again toyed with her dress. "Well we love each other and stuff... and well I've been thinking about the size of this family... I think-"

"Nagisha... are you telling me you want another baby?" I wispered holding her close.

"Kinda..."

My head was racing. "We can adopt... I don't know if getting pregnant would hurt you or-"

She smiled and looked up at me. "Oh getting pregnant is no problem," she said cofadently.

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in close and I felt her breath in my ear. "Cause I already am..."

I eyes grew wide but then relaxed as my arms wapped more around her. "That's wonderful, Nagisha, so wonderful." No matter how stupid it sounds thoses were the only words I could muster.

Turning around I saw Ushio on the swings and led Nagisha back to the bench.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked not sure who she blabbed to already.

"Only mom... she's kind of the one who fingured out," Nagisha said softly, "Dad was picking up Ushio when we attuatly found out."

"Want to tell her?" I asked not being able to get the stupid grin off my face. She nodded. "Ushio!" I shouted cupping my hands togeather, "Ushio come here!"

Quickly our little girl raced towards us. "What is it Daddy?"

Nagisha took Ushio and sat her in her lap. "Hunny, have you ever wanted to be a big sister?"

She nodded.

"Well you will be," I said never braking this kind of news to a child before, "Mommy's going to have a baby."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "Were is it... I want to meet the baby!"

Nagisha took her hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. "The baby's right here with mommy... but it'll be a while before he or she is ready to play."

"Oh," Ushio said a little disapointed. "Well hi baby!" she shouted, "I'm your big sister, Ushio-chan!"

* * *

><p>Soon we were walking home hand in hand with Ushio in the middle. Then I heared her hum the Dango Family song.<p>

"Dango Dango," Ushio started then quickly Nagisha picked up. They looked up at me but I hesatated.

"Dango Family!" I joined in for the last part and we continued on with the song.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! ANOTHER ONE!" Akio shouted about to pelt me with Sanae's bread. "Don't you know of a little thing called birth control!"<p>

"Sorry?" I said as he gripped onto my shirt.

"C-congradulations I guess," he said dropping me to the ground.

"Isn't this so good?" Sanae said bringing in some bread. "I cooked some rolls for the ocasion... saddly we didn't have any good ingredients so I had to just make normal ones."

"I'll take one!" Nagisha said but Akio stopped her by stuffing the entir tray in his mouth and walking off.

"Your coming to kid!" he said with a full mouth and I followed as he led me towards the garden.

"What no cigarett?" I asked as I sat down.

"Just quit," he said, "Anyways I want to talk about Nagisha and this baby... she's going to have it right?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Well I guess I have to trust you but you better take care of my little girl."

"I will."

"Just cause Ushio didn't seem to inheret Nagisha's health doesn't mean this one won't."

"I know"

He paused and looked at me. "Do you think this dilivery will be as hard on her as the last?"

"Well I don't think we'll get snowed in," I said smiling.

Quickly he grabbed my shirt coller and pinned me to the wall. "What makes you so sure, kid?" he yelled, "I wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"Cause her due date is in summer," I told him. He relazed his grip and sat back down.

"Sorry... I've been on edge latly... It's none of your buissness so don't ask!"

"I wasn't going to."

"Kinda like you didn't ask about Nagisha's training potty?"

"I didn't even bring that up... wait you still have that thing?"

Right before another man fight was about to kick in Sanae and the others were gathered at the door.

"Oh boys," she said, "Come back in before it gets to cold."

I did and was greeted upstairs by a dillishous meal and more Dango Song singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading...<strong>

**I guess If you read my other fanfics (ouran hs host club, fruba, Hunger games...) I like to write what I think would happen after the series but I just noticed my storys are like hallmart movies. Some eithers dies, gets married, of has a baby... sometimes all 3... wow... oh well it's fun for me... Keep reading and reviewing**


	2. A Few Thoughts

Yusuke worked slightly above me on the job sight. "Another baby huh?" he asked fiddling with some wires.

"Yep," I said after explaining the day before.

"That's nice. I hope she and the baby will remain healthy," he said handding me a tool he was finished with. "You can get down now."

"You sure?" I asked noticing he wasn't done.

He nodded. "I got this."

I started to climb down but hesitated. "If it's ok I'll just say right here."

"Suit yourself," Yusuke shrugged. "If your going to say atleast hand me a screwdriver."

I reached in my belt and grabbed a screwdriver with an unfimiler handle and handed it to him. If Yusuki noticed it was his screwdriver suddently in my belt he didn't let on.

"So how's Fu-chan?" I asked him.

He didn't care to look back down but I don't blame him. "Oh you remeber her?"

"She praticly visits every other day or at least calls..." I muttered.

"Yeah, she'll do that," he paused, "Fuko's attuatly has been on an independet streek lately and demands to live on her own... I know she won't but I wish she wouldn't drag my wife around town showing her appartments and homes on the market."

I couldn't help but flash a smile. "That's Fu-chan for you."

"Yeah... speaking of witch are you moving sometime soon?" he asked noncholantly.

I was caught a little off gurad as the both of us started to desend down the light pole. "No, not realy why?"

"Hmm... I just thought with another baby you would be thinking of up grading your place. It's kinda ment for one person right? Plus it's old... that can't be good on Nagisha's health in the winter."

"I guess," I wispered feeling a bit guitly as we climbing back into the truck.

"All I'm saying," Yusuki said starting the truck, "Is that it's small and you'll have a larger family now."

"Well I don't know if there's the money... plus the fact Nagisha wouldn't want to part with it... That was the place we first called home togeather and Ushio was born... and it feels like so much I don't even remeber has happened there. I just don't know if she could leave it all behind."

"You sound excedingly selfish today," joked Yusuki with a smile creeping on his face.

"Sorry," I said blushing a bit at my idioticness.

He shrugged. "Don't worry... I can drop you off here if you like..."

"Sure..."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the sweet sent of fresh squeesed ornge juice.<p>

"Good morning, Tomoya," Nagisha said happily from the kitchen. "You take care of the bedding and I'll finish up breakfast."

"Ok," I said sleeply, "Wait were's Ushio?"

"Mom and Dad's... remeber she spent the night."

That's right. Since she was old enough Ushio had been spending atleast a night per week at Sanae's and the old man's place. It was all Sanae's idea for us to get some alone time since we all sleep in the same room and all... don't ask me what runs though that lady's head.

"Oh yeah... I remeber," I said rubbing the back of my head. I folded the bedding and set out the table and before I knew it there was food before me.

"Thank-you for this food," we said in unison.

I took a huge bight of some eggs as Nagisha fitted a small bite in her mouth. Then after swollowing her hand fled to her stomach and she raced towards the bathroom with me at her heels.

"Nagisha open the bathroom door," I yelled knocking just to notice it was unlocked. When I got in the toilet was flushing and Nagisha leaned aginst the wall with her face a piticular shade of green.

"I'm ok," she said softly.

"You sure?" I asked sitting down next to her letting her lean on my sholder.

"mm hmm," she said trying to nod.

I looked around the place. "Nagisha would you ever want to move."

She looked at me. "But I really like this town..."

I smiled. "No I mean a larger home."

"Well. So much has happened here... I don't know about that... this is fine to me."

"Are you sure?" I asked not buying it.

"Of course... as long as I'm with you I'm happy, but this is a special place."

Just then she lept towards the toilet again as I held up her hair. To this day she said that was such a romantic moment... then again she says that every time I sing the Dango Family song to her.

* * *

><p>"You sure your well enough to go to work?" I asked from the table as I saw her all dressed up in her waitress uniform.<p>

"Yep!" she chimed, "I can only go to work for so long now and I want to do a good job... plus I'm not even showing yet so it'll be fine... I just have to let my boss know."

I smiled for her and gave her a hug from behind. My hands found her stomach that was already turning quite firm but still for the most part flat.

"You be safe now, Nagisha... if you feel something's wrong tell someone," I wispered in her ear.

"Ok... love you," she said going to the door.

"Love you too," I answered as she closed it.

Almost as soon as she was gone my thoughts when haywire... I really needed to talk to someone. I would go to Yusuki though his advice is pointless plus this is my day off... Akio would just blow up at me and I sertantly don't need any of my girlish friends. That left one person. I ran to the phone and punched in the numbers.

"Sunohara speeking here...who's this?" answered an all to fimiler voice.

_No caller ID or something? _I thought, _this will be fun._

"You mean you don't remeber?" I said smiling, "I'm your boyfriend."

"W-what?" my friend screamed into the phone as I held it arms length away. "I don't have a boyfriend."

I could hear severl comments and snickers from the other side. and some yelling from Sunohara.

"Ok I guess I let you suffer today enough... I say my job is complete," I said.

"Okazaki?" he asked confussed.

I smirked, "You don't remeber me?"

"Yeah I do... um what do you want?"

I let out a sigh. "Can a guy no longer call his other guy friends just to talk?" I asked.

"That doesn't seem like you, Okazaki," Sunohara said.

"Ok... well I need to get some things off my chest... It's about Nagisha..."

"She's ok right?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yeah... it's just..." I paused.

"She's not cheating on you?" he asked very loudly.

"No no that's not it..."

"Then what is?"

I stood up ready to put the phone down. "Can you meet me here in town today?"

"I'm in Tokyo dued!" he paused in thought... such a rear occasion, "Ok I'll take the next bullet train... your luckie this is my say off."

"See you later," I said then hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it I met him at the staiton with his crazy black hair and everything.<p>

"So hows your job?" I asked him as we walked.

"Good I guess... so what about Nagisha?" he questioned clearly cerious.

"Oh she's pregnant..." I said stairing into the clouds.

Sunohara leaped infront of me like a little kid. "Really? That's exciting!"

"I guess but I feel I'm not good enough for her at times."

Then my friend put his hand on my shoulder. "If she didn't have you then she would be pretty dipressed... vise versa too."

"I suppouse your right," I said.

"Yeah!" he shouted excitedly thoughing his fist in the air.

"What are you so excited about?"

He looked at me like a kid. "You finaly admit I was right."

"Then I take it back..."

Sunohara let out a sigh. "Um... do you think while I'm hear we can visit some of our friends form highschool?" he asked rubbing he back of his head nervously.

"I guess...Kotomi's still in America but Kyou is Ushio's kendergarden teacher... we can stop by there if you like," I suggested.

"I was thinking more like Tomoyo's place," he said.

"I guess I havn't seen her since New Years," I muttered, "I guess she told me were she lived though."

* * *

><p>After an hour of searching and a quick brake by a conveniont store for microwave raman we made it to Tomoyo's house. I started to knock on the door but Sunohara instead rang the door bell.<p>

"Coming," said a fimiler voice as she unlocked the door. There stood Tomoya with her long gray hair flowing down her back. The only thing odd was the child (around two years old) clinging onto her side.

"Oh are you baby sitting?" I asked.

She shook her head, eyes not leaving Sunohara. "No Miyu's my daughter," she said. I looked at the little black haired, blue eyed girl hugging her mother closer.

"Oh I didn't know you were a mother," I told her.

She turned to glance at me. "I guess that must have slipped my memory."

"What about the father?" I asked her ceriously.

"Oh him... he's an idiot who's always out of town for buissness," she said turning around. "Now I have to go lay her down for Miyu's nap... bye."

And like that the door was closed and I turned towards Sunohara who was hanging his head. Then he looked up and gave his goofy grin.

"Hay I better head over to my place now," he said forcing a smile.

"Your place?"

"Yep... I asked a favor of some one," he said, "Though I don't think Misae was that happy to hear from but whatever... bye!" and he ran off.


	3. Nothing In Life Stays The Same

"I never told you that you could spend the night," Misae said ready to slam the door in Sunohara's face, "Go get a hotel... you go money."

"Please oh please oh please!" Sunohara peated on his knees.

Misae laughted setting her cat on the ground. "Good Bye," she said slamming the door. "Stupid boy..."

She was now sitting in her room with the cat in her lap, playing with his paws.

"Meow," the kitty called happily.

"Your pretty silly too," she told him. Her face sofened and she looked down. "I sometimes wish you were a human... guess I used up my wish on you always being here."

"Meeeow," the cat said again.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I suppouse I'm the stupid one this time..."

Suddently some of the wresling team boys ran down the hall.

"HAY!" shouted Misae throughing the door open. "You stop that!"

* * *

><p>"Akio, hunny," said Sanae cheerfuly as she brushed Nagisha's hair and Nagisha played with Ushio's hair. "Can you please get us some snacks?"<p>

"Of course dear," he yelled back from the other room, "How does... um... bread sound?"

"I'm craving chocolate, Dad," Nagisha chimed, "Oh and some pickles please."

"Ice-cream!" shouted Ushio although we could all hear.

"I'll get that for you," I said getting up from watching them and walking towards the kitchen. At times it felt like I spent more time at Sanae's and the old man's house then our own apartment.

"Oh, Tomoya," sang Sanae, "Didn't you mention that Sunohara was in town?"

"Oh yeah... he went home yesterday though," I told her scooping some ice-cream.

"What a shame," she said, "I wanted to meet with my little boyfriend."

"Mom," Nagisha said blushing, "You know that was pretend right?"

"Oh I know... I'm begining to think Akio's and your acting ability's are rubbing off on me."

"But I'm not that good," Nagisha said, "It was just one performance in highschool."

I walked back to the room and set the snacks infront of them.

"So Nagisha how you feeling?" Akio asked walking in to room and sitting beside me.

"Oh great Dad," she said happily, "The morning sickness isn't as bad as with Ushio."

Just then my little daughter looked at her mother just to be greeted by a smile. Sanae couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>Misae woke up the next morning with her cat cuddling beside her. But something was off. It was the same warmth as her cat had always given but it was slightly diffrent. She then turned her head and screamed falling off the bed.<p>

"Oh my goodness," she said aginst the wall hoping no one had heard her scream.

On her bed was her cat... in a way. The diffrence was there was all to fimiler boy with green eyes and blond sleeping there wrapped in her covers.

She got up and towered over him. "K-katsuki?" she questioned.

Suddently his green eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. "Hello Misae... it's been a while since you called me that," he wispered.

Misae couldn't help her smile but she was slightly unsteady with his lack of clothes. "Wait here," she said running off to the laundry room and grabbed some clothes from the Lost and Founds gaining not only that but some wired looks from the guys there. Then raced back to her room.

"Here put these on," she said tossing the closes to him then turning around.

"Why?" he asked then looked down and rushed to put on the clothes, "Done, Misae," he said.

"You have some explaining to do," she said looking down at him with hands on her hips.

"You made a wish... didn't you want that?" he asked looking up to her.

Misae let out a deep breath and sat down next to him. "I guess... I though having you by my side was the wish."

"Think of this as a bonus," Katsuki said with a wink, "Though I don't know if this is temporary or stable."

"You mean you could turn back into a cat?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm not really sure how this wish stuff works to be honast."

"Well lets go make the most out of it," she smiled patting his head like she did when he was a cat.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Nagisha," Kyou said as she stood waiting for her students to arrive, "I didn't know you were bringing Ushio today."<p>

Nagisha smiled while her hand was in mine. "Yep, I got the day off."

"Isn't that nice," she answered then turned towards me, "Hay Tomoya."

"Hi," I waved back.

Ushio ran up to her teacher. "Guess what," she said playfully.

Kyou played along smiling. "What?" she asked getting down to Ushio's level.

My daughter leaned in close and wispered in her ear. "I'm going to be a big sister."

Just then Kyou-chan's eyes widened and her sight went straight to Nagisha who instinctively held her hand over her stomach.

My wife smiled at her and I held her hand a little tighter as Kyou stood up and went to give Nagisha a friendly hug.

"Congratulations," she said looking at Nagisha, "Do you want a boy or girl?"

I don't think anyone had even asked her before this. "Well... I really don't have preferance... what matters to me is that the baby is healthy."

"And you are to," I finished looking over at her.

"Oh yeah I guess that's important to," she chimed looking over at Ushio playing on Boeton's back.

"I guess I better get back to the kids," Kyou said leaving but looked back. "You to take care and Nagisha?"

"Yes?"

"You better update me about this baby of yours."

"We will," I promised.

* * *

><p>Nagisha and I were going for a walk under were the cherry trees would blossom someday.<p>

"You know what?" Nagisha said suddently.

"What?" I answered her.

She stopped walking and turned towards me. "I want to go back to school."

This caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had the grades to go to collage... I've been thinking lately and I've desided I want to become a Highschool teacher... maybe drama."

I studyed her face. It was blushing slightly at the cheeks and she looked down holdinger her arm nervously.

"What about the baby?" I asked, "And your health?"

"Well there are other women who have children and still get collage degrees... I know it's a little late and all but I feel it's the right thing to do... and if my health gets to bad I could always take online courses."

"We don't have internet," I reminded her... we really didn't even have a computer every time I needed one I went to a libeary.

"That's ok... I've been feeling storng lately," she smiled, "... I know it might be a bit exspinsive but once I graduate I can start making more money at a school."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked not even thinking about money.

She started to conintue the walk. "Very much yes," she said softly.

"Ok."

Her hair flew as her head turned towards her. "Really?" she asked not believing the words.

"Why not?" I said, "You seem like you have your heart set on this."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," she reapeated thoughing her arms around me.

"Your welcome Nagisha... Just stay safe," I reminder her so many times as she did to me to.

"Ok," she sang as we continued our walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't really want to be rude but even if it's mean I would like reviews... thanks hope you enjoy.<strong>


	4. Going for Gold

**A quick thanks to my first review... sorry I forgot your name... but thanks so much... I just had to write a new chapter for this mile stone... Thanks to all my readers out there of this story and my others... and someday my novles and mangas (I not only write but can draw... ohh O_O) Oh and as far as the spelling of Nagisha when I looked it up this was how it was spelled... things can be spelled diffrently when translating languages like Kyoya in ouran witch is also spelled Kyouya... both are right... so I will use Nagisha. **

* * *

><p>Nagisha wrapped her arms on her ever growning stomach. She was only really five months along and it wasn't as big as we hoped. But Nagisha keeps smiling at me singing everyone has their growth spirt.<p>

She had enrolled in a local collage and we hope she can get her teaching degree soon along with a job. As far as the house issue goes it's in the backseat. But I'm honastly am scared about the whole siduation of our new family member. Not only that but we can only relie on my income now though Sanae and old mand help out as much as they can with things and in return letting Nagisha help out around the bakery. It's still hard to let ends meet since she had to quit her job.

"How are the two of you today?" Sanae asked as we all sat around the table in their home.

Nagisha looked up at her mother. "Oh, fine," she said smiling.

Ushio looked up at me with tired eyes. "I'm sleepy, Daddy," she said leaning on me.

I glanced at the wall clock and read that it was already 9:45. Ushio's bedtime was noramly eight. Nagisha followed my eyes.

"Oh my goodness," she said looking startled, "We better head home, Mom."

I stood up with an already sleeping Ushio in my arms. Nagisha hugged her parents good-bye and Akio offered her some bread. She never thought anything of it but I knew the trick. They just wanted to help but I felt like they didn't think I could care for my own family.

* * *

><p>"Is she to heavy for you?" Nagisha asked as we were walking home.<p>

I shook my head. "She's fine," I answered.

"Ok... Tomoya?"

"What?"

"What do you think our baby will be like?" she asked stairing up at the stars... they kind of reminded me of starfish for some reason.

"I don't know... we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," I told her.

"I was thinking you should name this one." Nagisha stopped and staired at me smiling.

"Me?" I was confussed a bit. I had only named a lizard I found once and that didn't turnout so well.

"Mmm Hmm," she said nodding.

"Well..." I thought, "Let me sleep in it."

She started walking again. "Ok" she chimed happily.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a fild of sunflowers. The warmth on my face felt fimiler yet I felt strange. Like I shouldn't be there. I looked at my hands and feet. Everything was as it should be. I stood up and looked around at the endless vally.<p>

"Anyone Here!" I yelled cupping my hands aound my mouth... but no sound came out. Then I spotted someone. It was a girl that vagliy reminded me of Nagisha. But her hair was much longer and she seemed younger. All she wore was a simple white dress. Beside her was a boy maybe a cuple years younger then the girl, fourteen or thirteen years old. He had light steel blue hair that was slightly long and wrapped around his face. They were circled around a little pile or trash. Stray bits or metal and other micanical parts.

They talked but I couldn't make out anywords. Every step I took closer I could only get further away. Soon I could only stop with fear of loosing sight of the two of them. Suddently it started to shower lighly of glowing orbs of light. The girl looked up but wouldn't leave the side of the pile. The boy instead stood up and walked around in the flowers turning his head up towards the lights. Then he wispered one word. And even I could hear it as if it was only ment for me. "Beautiful."

* * *

><p>I bolted up from my sleep noticing that all my dream had faded and I was once again in the apartment. Ushio on her bedding to my left and Nagisha directly to my right hand always wrapped in mine.<p>

"Nagisha?" I asked softly, "Are you awake?"

As if on a que her eyes fluttered open. "What is it Tomoya?" she said looking at me.

"Hinata," I said, "That will be our child's name."

She sat up stairing at me as if trying it out in her brain. I just looked in her eyes waiting.

"Hinata?" she let the end linger on her toung. "Sunflower... facing the sun... right?"

"I think that's what it means," I told her rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"It's unisex so I suppouse it'll work both way..." she paused and thought then a smile spread over her face. "I love it!" she shouted wrapping her arms around me.

This woke Ushio who sleeply said," Mommy, Daddy, be quite please."

I couldn't help but laugh that sometimes she acted more like me then Nagisha.

* * *

><p>"Tomoya?" my boss asked from the across the desk that night when we were all alone.<p>

"Yes, boss?"

"One of the companys that we've worked with in the past are looking for a new manger... their building is only about a twenty minute drive from here but I was thinking of recomending you for the job... I know you have your family in mind and this could help. They'll pay more then you'll ever make here"

I looked up at him with my eyes in disbelife. I doubt I could say anything if I wanted to.

"T-thank you," I finaly manged to say.

"Good your interivew is Sunday," he said.

"This week?" I asked.

"Yeah... is there a problem."

"No," I lied. That was the day of the sport fesitvile for Ushio's school. Akio had been making a big deal of teaching Ushio everything he knows (baseball) and we were going to have a picnic that day.

"Then good luck," he said as I left.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and I could only remebered the disapointed look in Ushio's eyes. But Nagisha said it was for the best and she wished me luck. Now I was borrowing the company's van driving to my interview. Nagisha had made sure that I had something nice to wear. Soon I parked in front of the building and couldn't help but stir at how big it was.<p>

"I'm here for the job interview," I told the women at the front desk.

"Floor five office 546," she said not looking up from her screen.

I nodded and was on my way. In no time it was over.

"It will be a pleasure working with you," my new boss said shaking my hand.

"Yes," I said with a smile, "Thank you so much."

"I will see you on Tusday for work," he said as I left.

I was bearly out the hall though when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Akio.

"What's up old man?" I asked monitone voice.

"Get over here quick you moron," he yelled.

I was startled a bit not sure of what he was talking about. Soon the phone was wresled from his hands and Sanae started talking.

"Tomoya," she said in a distressed voice, "Something's wrong with Nagisha. She colapsed at the fesitvle and taken to the hospital... were on our way there right now."

"What's wrong?" I asked then quickly another thought occured to me. "Is the baby ok?"

"We don't know anything... this could just be her weak health. It's spring so we really didn't expect her health to get like this again... you just need to hurry."

I closed my phone and ran towards the exit.


	5. Opertunitys and Odds

**I'm tyring to update as much as possible but I want to remind everone that highschool stinks (at times... I do have amazing friends) also I love to draw manga and write novles ... to checkout my drawings go to i draw 4 ever . tumblr .com (minus the spaces) I hope you like them. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I ran though the hospital doors and towards the room Sanse instrucked me to go to.<p>

"How's Nagisha!" I yelled thoughing open the door.

Nagisha was sitting on the bed looking at me. Her face was slightly red and I assumed she had a fever.

"Did you get the job?" was all she could say. Inside the room was Sanae... apperantly due to low attention spans Akio had taken Ushio for a walk.

I nodded. "More improtantly why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I asked.

She looked down. "I didn't notice... I guess..."

"No more guessing I need an answer," I told her rasing my voice, "I would have stayed home and took care of you."

"But-"

"No," I said wanting to shout in her face, "No more buts either... your taking care of two... you have to be healthy... if not for me or the baby for our family..."

"I'm sorry..." she said about to cry. "I just wanted everyone to be happy."

I took her hand in mine. "As long as I'm with you I am happy," I told her in a wisper. As if there was some faint memory were I never had her by my side.

* * *

><p>The following weeks were caotic with the new job, a new school year for Ushio, and Nagisha still in the hospital. They really kept her for observation because of the baby. This apperantly was a crusal stage in the child's development and we had to keep the mother and child in good health, as they put it. She almost came home once but then the next day was burning up.<p>

I remeber one morning Ushio woke up with a fever. Not a big one but it still startled me since she had never been sick before. It turns out the appartment was even older then we thought. There was signs of mold in it and the building is due for destruction in a week so we're moving in with Nagisha's parents for the time being. Luckly Ushio was like normal within a few days.

* * *

><p>Nagisha is now six months along. In a few days she is going to come 'home' but with a lot of bed rest and limited movement.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Sanae asked peeking into what will be Nagisha and my room... aka her old room.

"mm," I said nodding.

She came into the room and leaned on the wall. "Your lieing... am I right?"

I turned towards her, "How-?"

"After spending so long with children like you I've fuigured one or two things out," she said sitting on the chair at the desk.

"I'm worried... not that I don't enjoy the old man and your's hospitality, but..." I paused trying not to look at my mother in-law's face.

"I understand," she told me like my mother would have if I could remeber her. Sadly she was but a distant memory. "Maybe you and I can go on a little date," she said with a wink.

"A WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Ready Tomoya?" Sanae said from the bakery.<p>

I dunked under the doorway currtans and looked at her. Still always suprised when she was fitted into her teen girl outfits.

"You know that's not nessasary," I told her.

Her eyes grew wide. "You don't think I look cute?" she asked.

"Of course your cute," I told her trying to calm her down. "I mean. I don't mean it like that... it's just wouldn't that make me looke wired hanging out with a school girl?"

All she could do was smile and rensure me everything was fine.

* * *

><p>Today Sanae's idea of a date was looking at local homes and apartment's for sell. We had spent several hours doing this and I had to admit I was getting incresingly disapointed.<p>

"Chear up, Tomoya," she said smiling the smile she must have givin Nagisha.

I let out a sigh and looked up at her from were I sat. "But..." I didn't even try to argue.

"We can head home and try tomorrow if you want?" she suggested.

I nodded and got up as we begain walking and made it back to the backery. Akio was at the register seemed shocked to see us here and quickly hid something behind his back.

"What's the matter, Akio?" Sanae asked her husband.

"N-nothing," he lied. But then looked at me. "Hay Tomoya there's a suprise for you in your room," she told me in the most nonchalant voice he could muster.

Confussed I walked up the stairs as I heared a fimiler voice coming from the bedroom. I bearly peeked from the door way to see Nagisha snuggled up next to Ushio who had her hand on Nagisha's stomach.

"Feel that?" my wife asked kindly.

"mm hmm," she said bobbing her head.

"That's your little brother or sister saying hello." Ushio's eye grew wide like sausers as she gazed upon Nagisha's growing stomach.

"Knock knock," I said lightly tapping on the wooden door frame.

My two girls looked up at me. "Oh Tomoya your here!" Nagisha said as if she was about to get up.

"No stay in bed," I demanded as I came to her.

"Well ok," she chimed holding her stomach in a motherly way.

I sat next to the two of them. "How did you get here?" I asked her.

Nagisha just smiled at me. "I guess you can say I got out early for good behaivor."

"The baby's ok, right?" I asked still a tad bit worried.

She nodded. "Yep... Tomoya?"

"mm," I said just stairing at my family.

She was about to say something but heitated. "I love you," she said instead.

I came back to this world from my thoughts. Then my face softened. "I love you to."

"What about me daddy?" Ushio asked in her sweet Naigsha like way as she crawled in my lap.

"Of course!" I shouted lifting her up. "Your daddy's little sweet heart!"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sanae asked her husband after setting down her bag.<p>

"Oh nothing Nagisha is back though," he said hidding a peace of paper behind his back and rubbing his head nervously.

Sanae staired Akio down. "No tell me or I'll run out of this bakury right now!"

Akio let out a sigh. Placing the paper on the counter for his wife to see he said, "It's a letter from Tokyo... there's a theatrical company that got ahold of my name and want's me to work for them."

"Have you answered?" Sanae asked reading the letter.

Akio shook his head. "I'm probably gonna turn them down but it just came in the mail yesterday."

"I want you to take it!" she almost shouted, "I mean if you want to..."

Akio, as reckless as he could be at times, stepped out from behind the counter wrapping his arms around his wife holding her close to his chest. "All I want is you..."


	6. Feeling Life

**Sorry for all of you who waited for this but now that school is finaly out I might be able to continue my fanfics. **

* * *

><p>The blond haired boy walked threw the dorms doors once again, waving at the jock like guys as he pasted. But in truth his emrald green eyes had only one thing in mind... to see Misae once again.<p>

"Knock knock," he said tapping his closed fist on his girlfriend's door.

Quickly Misae cracked it open and smiled. "Great your hear Katsuki," she said letting him in.

The two sat down at the small table in the room. To Misae she missed the constant comfort of his cat like form but was thankful that she could once again walk hand in hand with him. Almost admediantly after his "return" they began dating. And because of the lack of privacy motering a boy's dorm gives Katsuki had to find an apartment close by.

"I thought you had work today," she stated as she offered him tea.

Katsuki shrugged, "The owner was sick so his wife just sent me home."

Misae couldn't help but let out her girlish giggle that she had tryed so hard to cover before. "Ironic that you ended up working in a pet store."

"I work well with the animals... excpecialy cats," he said stairing straight at her with sweet eyes.

"I would hope," she snickered with a grin. Then lisened silantly towards the hallway as they both eyed the door. The two seemed to be the gossip of the dorm. Think sproty jocks can't gosip guess again.

"Lets give them a show," Katsuki suggeded in a cat like wisper.

Misae smiled that the thought then came to her sences," I would loose my job!" she said trying not to shout.

Katsuki turned his head towards her with a smile, "And I'm the gulable one?" he questioned.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Ushio shouted running threw her grandparants house. "Daddy look what I can do!"<p>

Leeping in my arms as I bearly had entered the bakery from work she showed me her shoes. On was tied in a sloppy knot and the other she toyed with to look the same.

"Very good Ushio!" I said twerling her around, "who taght you that?"

"MOMMY!" she shouted.

I looked at her trying not to be to serious and asked, "Has mommy been moving around today?"

"Mmm hmm," she said nodding then led me further into the house.

I try not to get to upset with Nagisha since the docter said moving around some wouldn't effect her but I still feel somewhat over protective of her. Everything at the moment was overwelming. While my new job was going fine we still needed to find a house and a place we can raise a family. To make matters worse Nagisha was already eight months along and the baby was due in just a month.

"Oh your home Tomoya," Nagisha said coming to my side giving me a hug. Her large bellie bumped against me as I leaned over it to give her a kiss.

"Yeah work lasted a bit longer then expected but I'm here," I smiled as I gazed into her eyes. Nagisha, at times, felt like an angel. Her eyes always grinned with idecennts of a child.

She turned around placeing a motherly hand on her rounded stomach. "It's ok," she told me looking back, "You made it just in time for supper!"

Ushio raced to fallow her mother but in so tripped on her long, out of place laces. Right before she hit the ground I cought her and picked her up. For a moment the thought came to me. The one that I always, for some odd reason of fatherly instincet, dreamed of. I wanted to lift my child as high into the air as I could then toss her up in down. I tryed to a bit with one hand when she was an infint but now she was to large to handle without both arms. But Ushio was understanding. She was a light just like her mother.

I carried her upstairs as the three of us sat down at the table full of food.

"Were's Sinae and the old man?" I questioned noticing the silance. Turning my head I glanced out the window to see if they were in one of their normal over dramatic episodes.

Nagisha settled in her spot across from me. "Oh, Mom said that she and Dad were going to go out to night."

I smiled as the joke crossed my mind... 'It's about time Senai stopped dating me and started going out with her Husband.'

* * *

><p>Sunohara sat in his ampartment that night deep in thought (for once). Occasionaly his eyes would linger over at his cell phone beside him. His mind was in a constant battle wether to pick it up and dial a number he knew by heart or to just go on living his life.<p>

"I walked out of her life," he muttered, "Both of them... This shouldn't even matter."

His memory thought back to his younger days. Why did he even fall in love to just walk away. Then finaly out of impulse he picked up the phone and diled.

There was the fimiler ring at the other end then an answering machine picked up. This didn't even suprise him as he knew she would never pick up the phone for him.

"His you have reached me, Tomoyo... Just leave a message as soon as this machine beeps..." _beep..._

Sunohara opened his mouth trying to sound happy. "Happy Birthday Miyu! Guess your three now... wow you just grew up so fast. Tell your mommy I said hi. I want to let you know that your prestent is in the mail," Sunohara paused for a seconed trying to hide the trimbling tears from his voice, "Remeber Miyu... Daddy loves you..."

Sunohara hit the red button on his phone then dropped it on the ground. He sat there drinched in tears thinking back to exactly just how he had gotten himself in this mess.

* * *

><p>I layed down looking at the fan threw the darkness. I was stressed out beond belife. But still yet things seemed to be working out. After dinner when we sent Ushio to bed I talked to Nagisha about trying to find a home before the baby arrived.<p>

_"But I like living with mom and dad," she said as we sat down on the outside deck, stairing at the stars._

_I turned towards her, "I know but... maybe it would be better for our family if we had a little more space. Plus we can try to find a home within a short walking distance like our appartment."_

_She thought for a moment. I honastly had thought she wasn't going to answer me until she said, Well ok... I think there is a naborhood close by attuatly... maybe we could look there!" _

_"Yeah sounds like a plan," I told her sneeking my hand around hers. "I'm off tomorrow so we can look then after dropping Ushio off."_

Suddently Nagisha's body jerked and I was brought out of the memory. "Nagisha are you ok?" I asked startled. I sat up and looked into her face. For a seconed I thought it was winced in pain but when my vision cleared she was stairing up at me.

"I'm fine Tomoya," she told me, "You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She slowly turned on her side facing away from me. "Yep... it was... just a bad dream."

"Don't fear anymore," I told her laying back down and wraping my arm around her, "I'm here for you always."


	7. And The Good Things Go Wrong

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Ushio shouted as she waved good-bye.

"Bye Ushio," Nagisha said as I waved back to my daughter. We started to walk away and Nagisha looked up at me, "It seems crazy that Ushio is already out of kendergarden... I'm sure she misses Kyou."

I smiled down at her, "I hope this once dosen't grow up this fast," I told her placing my hand gently on her stomach. When I did so I could feel the baby moving.

Nagisha giggled, "The baby's been pretty active today. Maybe it'll be into baceball like Dad."

I rolled my eyes as we walked, "The last thing we need is a copy of the old man."

* * *

><p>It was mid day and we had little luck with the house search. I was starting to become scared if Nagisha was over working herself.<p>

"This home is for sell, Tomoya," Nagisha said looking at an newer home. It wasn't huge but it couldn't be cheap.

"I don't know if we can afford this on my salary," I told her looking at the price.

She smiled towards me with her optimistic and slightly rosy face. "It's ok, Tomoya. I'm going to get my degree and then I'll find a teaching job."

I tryed to let Nagisha belive the best but still I wasn't sure. The home seemed to have everything we were looking for. Three bedrooms, well insalated, even a backyard erea for the children to play.

Standing before the front door Nagisha said in a soft voice, "This is the home I want to take Hinata threw. Please can we get it."

The last thing I could do was tell my pregnant wife no. She never asked for much and this was the least I could do. "Ok," I told her.

Later that day we placed a bid on the home and was told it was as good as ours. Maybe... just maybe things were going to turn out all right.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo deleted the message as soon as the voice stopped.<p>

"Who was that, Mommy?" Miyu asked toddling in the room.

Tomoyo looked into her daughter's eyes but all she saw was the eyes of that man. Her daughter didn't even resemble her in any way... she was just like him.

"No one, Miyu," she said.

* * *

><p>"Fuko is going to help you move in!" the shorty shouted as her, Coco, and Yusuke met us at the new home. Them along with Senai and Akio more then made up for Nagisha's current handy cap.<p>

It hadden't took long for us to pack up and Yusuke got permission to use the electric company's vehical to use as a make-shift-moving-van. It was only a few days ago but as the due date grew near Nagisha told me that she was becoming more tired then usual. At first I was very worried but Senai seemed to convince me that the best thing for her was just rest.

"Is Fuko going to stop refering to herself in third person?" I asked carrying a box into our new home.

"NEVER!" she shouted picking up a bag full of bedding.

The morning continued with constant teasing towards everyone while Nagisha sat down in verious places in the new home. Every thing was going well until Ushio came running towards me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled running as fast as her six year old legs would run. "Something's wrong with Mommy!"

At that moment I promise that my heart stopped. Everyone turned their heads towards my daughter, stuned. I started to bolt into the house followed by others. When I found Nagisha she was colapsed on the ground on the verge of losing conesness.

"What's wrong?" I asked her holding her in my arms. All that answered me was her red face wincing in pain.

"I think something's wrong with her and the baby," Senai shouted as the old man was already dialing the hospital.

* * *

><p>It felt as if I was sitting in that waiting room for the longest time. It turned out that Nagisha's health was starting to take one of it's turns and the baby was in danger if things got any worse.<p>

I put my head in my hands. "You must think I'm a terrible person," I told Akio. At this moment Senai had stepped away to get the newest update on Nagisha's health.

"Nah," he said, "Don't be going on one of your 'I'm not worth Nagisha's time' episodes... if you weren't I would have never let you married my baby girl."

Senai came back hanging her head. I almost leaped to hear the new but I let her report. "The doctors tell me that her health is becoming critical. While they know little about her condition the medication that they want to use is not recomened for pregnant women. So in order to try to save both of their lives they are going to try to surgicly remove the child. It'll be risky considering Nagisha's frail health and the baby will be born almost three weeks premature, but it's our only hope to save them both."

I took a moment to let the news settle in. "When are they taking her into surgury?" I asked finaly.

"They already did," she told me, "Let's go and wait for her to get out."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I sort of rushed this chapter but the ture story is yet to come.<strong>


	8. Mistake

**I'm sure you readers want to know about Nagisha and the baby but I've desied to inclued this important filler chapter. It focuses on Tomoyo's and Sunohara's past and how their siduation came to be. This entire chapter is set in the past so the current siduation still hasn't resolve and you guys won't miss a thing... please review and want to say sorry again for spelling issues I try to fix them but they still happen and I can't help it. Thanks for reading...**

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you were going to come this year, Tomoyo," Youhei said as they walked out of the Okazaki's apartment, "Anyways Happy New Year!"<p>

"Yeah," she simply replied as they walked down the steps, "I didn't even realize Ushio is already two years old now. I've guess I missed a lot."

The continued to walk to the bus stop in silance. "So were are you headed?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I live out of town now so I've gotten a hotel room."

"Really?" Youhei said almost to happy (but with him that is to be expected), "Me two... I work with a driving company in Tokyo... But don't be shocked if you find me doing modling on the side."

Tomoyo walked alway from the bus stop in absolute discust. "That's it," she said, "I'm walking to the hotel."

Sunohara laughted. "Your going to have some problems since the only hotel in town is this way," he said pointing in the oppacit direction.

Blushing she turned around and started walking towards were Youhei pointed. After she walked past the bus stop again she found herself being followed by a sertain formerly blond boy.

"Why are you following me like a stocker?" she snapped turning around.

"I thought that you might need an escort to you hotel... plus I'm headed to the same place."

Before she knew it Tomoyo started holding a conversation with Youhei and attuatly enjoyed it. This lead up to the event that ultamently changed them both.

* * *

><p><em>Sevral Months Later...<em>

"What! How did you get off work before me?" Sunohara asked as he spotted Tomoyo leaning on his car.

She giggled, "You would know if you would listen to me for once... I didn't even work today because you told me you had something planned... right?"

Suddently the memory came back to Youhei and he rubbed the back of his head trying to cover up the emberasment. "Oh yeah yeah... Well I was going to take you over to my place and make dinner."

"You cook?" she asked slightly suprised.

"No," he said proudly, "I can just read the box and 'improvice'."

"If I get sick from your 'improvicing' then I'll kill you," she said half meaning it.

When they returned to his appartment she was suprised to find the food wasn't half bad. Later that night she had stuck around because a thunder storm raged outside. Lighting allumanated the eniter room as the thunder cracked just seconeds later leaving Tomoyo to cling harder onto Youhei's clothes.

"Didn't know you were so afraid of thunder storms," he joked in a soft voice as he held her close.

As quickly as she could she said, "Didn't know I would ever date the most brainless person on earth."

Normaly Sunohara would have talked back and attempted to to be 'right' but instead he just kissed her on the forhead and then on the lips. It was that night that was remebered as their worst "Mistake" they ever made.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later...<em>

"No I can't come over. I'm not even going to work today... Yes I've made a doctors appointment for today... " she said into the phone to her boyfriend.

Tomoyo had been sick for sevral weeks. When ever the illness felt like it would finaly leave it just started back up again. In fact just moments ago she was emptying her stomch into the toilet. She was now ready to walk out the door to the doctor's office.

"You know. I still blame this on your 'improvicing'," she said then her voice softened, "I love you too."

Putting down the phone she walked shutting the door behind her. Later that day she found herself talking to a doctor about all that had been going on. Then when the test results came back she could bearly comprehend anything. She knew she was strong but not this strong. There was no way she could raise a while... with or without Sunohara.

Hours later after she left the doctors she packed up her things. She couldn't tell him... she couldn't really tell anybody. She could only _try _to run away from her mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>A Year Later...<em>

Tomoyo cradled the young infint in her arms. Her dazling black hair had just started to grow in and when she opened her eyes there were dark blue cristals. She was beautiful... and she was Miyu.

It was one of the most difficult things Tomoyo had ever done. To pack up and leave everything returning to one of the only towns she could call home. And some how not letting even her relatives know her were abouts or siduation. That alone to great amounts of strength. But to have that child and attempt to raise her alone was something else.

Suddently the ringing door bell on her home awoke her from the trance like state. Quickly and carefully she put her small sleeping child in it's crib and went to answer the door.

"Hello," she said not looking, "I'm sorry but I'm not intrested in buying anything today."

Before she could shut the door a hand held it stedy. "Good," a fimiler voice ringed in her ears, "I wasn't planning on selling my heart to someone who has already stole it."

She looked up to see Sunohara grinning at her. She didn't want to confront this siduation now... not after all she had been threw to advoid it.

"Get..." she told him advioiding eye contact.

"Tomo-?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed.

All was silant for a moment until a faint cry let out. Quickly she slammed the door on his foot (were he infact tried to hold in the scream) and raced towards the baby's room upstairs. Limping, Sunohara followed her to the door way of the nursery. And that's when the wheels started moving in his brain and he finaly realized the siduation.

At that moment stairing at Tomoyo, who cradled a small delacate child he realized... he was a father.

* * *

><p>Days turned into years and it became clearer that Tomoyo was still not ready to talk to Youhei even though she wanted to baddly. Sunohara on the other hand dreamed of seeing his daughter and person he loved (and still loves). It seemed like a hopless romance story like 'Romeo and Juliet' except they became star crossed for a whole new set of reasons.<p>

They were at constant war with themselves and eachothers. They had a silant war raging inside them... And in the center of it all their 'Mistake' stood, idasent.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next chapter will continue with the birth of Henata... Review please and THANKS!<strong>


	9. Ilumanating the Darkness

The operation seemed to last a life time. Finaly an ounce of good news made it's way back to me. The surgery was done and Hinata Okazaki, a small little boy, was born. While Nagisha was still unconuses she seemed to be responding well to the current treatment. Though I seemed to become more uneasy everytime the doctors advoied any questions about my new born son.

"Daddy," said a tired Ushio who laied in my lap. The two of us plus Senai and Akio were sitting in Nagisha's hospital room waiting for any news."Were's my brother?"

I tryed to hold back the tears. Fathers were always suppose to know the answers. They were suppose to be strong when no one else could. So far today I felt like a failer of a father. "I-I don't know," I confessed to my six year old as the silance settled in again.

"Hay Akio," Senai said in the happiest voice she could muster, "How about you, Ushio, and I go down and see what is in the Hospital's cafateria. It's well past supper and I'm starving."

The old man seemed to take the hint and lifted Ushio into his arms. "But I don't want to leave Daddy, Aki," my daughter said.

"I'll be here when you get back, Ushio," I told her, "Go have fun now." Within moments I heard the door close behind them as I stood to stand by Nagisha's side. Holding her frail hand I said, "Nagisha... I know you probably can't hear me but the doctors tell me that you'll be fine. But... but I'm scared because we have no news about are little boy..." Like all men dreaded doing I begain to cry, happy that all eyes were out of the room. I wept on my knees for who knows how long till I heared a small and sweet voice. I glanced up as Nagisha's other hand stroked my face, attempting to wipe some tears.

"Everything will be fine, Tomoya," she said giving me a weak smile, "I just know it."

* * *

><p>Nurses hurried around the room keeping the child alive. It was underwait like most premature babys. Not only that but the doctors feared that genetics had taken a toll on the infint and he was cursed with the same illness that his mother suffered from. If that was the case his odds of surviving were quickly falling apart.<p>

"Should we tell the family?" a worried nurse asked the doctor.

He shook his head, "No need in giving them false hope."

The nurse couldn't keep her eyes off the helpless child. He had hints of silver tinted hair coming in and when ever he desied to open his eyes (whitch was once or twice so far) he had dark midnight blue, almost black, eyes. He was so hansome for a baby yet so delacate. And the thought of him dieing almost brought her to tears... But this was her job and that was how she was ment to treat it as.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till morning that we got any news at all about Hinata.<p>

"His condition is much more stable then it what last night but it's clear he will need to be hospitalize for quite some time before you can take him home," the doctor finished his report.

Nagisha held tightly onto my hand. She tried her best to look brave and I admired her for that. I knew how much she wanted this child and I knew how much fighting it took to even get to this point.

"Do you think it's posible for use to see him?" she asked softly.

The doctor considered the request, "We can not bring the child to you and your body is still weak..."

"But what if I wheeled her down to where you are keeping Hinata?" I asked.

The doctor sighed, "I suppouse we can let you but there will be no interaction with the child. You will be viewing thew a glass wall." The doctor got up and make his way to the door. "Oh and one last this. Test results revile that you new born son suffers from the same illness as Nagisha dose... We're sorry we don't know more about it but we are trying everthing."

That seemed to send a final blow to Nagisha as the tears treaded down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," I told her.

"But... Hinata..." she sobbed.

"He'll be fine," I rensured her.

"How do you know?"

I lifted her into the wheelchair that was set out. "Because," I wispered, "he must have also inherited his mother's strength."

* * *

><p>"Aww he's so cute," Senai said as we gazed at the small sleeping merical.<p>

Suddently the old man hit me on the back nearly knocking all the air out of me. "I got to hand it to you kid," he said, "You make pretty cute grandchildren... BUT I STILL GET THE FIRST LICK!"

"Dad," Nagisha whined as if that were to be the most emberasing thing in the world.

"Who do you think he looks like?" Senai asked.

Nagisha considered the question, "Well I think his face looks more like Tomoya."

"Yeah but those cubby feet looks just like your's wen you were a baby," Akio said smiling.

Ushio started tugging on my pant leg. "Daddy I can't see," she wined.

Gently I lifted her up and her eyes grew wide. "This is your little brother Hinata, Ushio."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Although it started out very depressing the last part was more insperationalish... anyways I can't wait to write more...<strong>


	10. Living Life

A month and six days later Hinata Okazaki was welcomed home with a party of friends and family.

"Aww he's soooo cute!" the starfish loving girl said as she cooed over the infint in Nagisha's arms, "Fuko has never seen anything cuter." At that moment she paused in one of her usual episodes.

Yusuke stood next to me patting me on the sholder. "Well done, Tomoya. Becoming a father in genral is a hard transition and now you have even become a father of two. Life is so mysterious. It comes and it goes..." Around that moment I started to tune out his speech.

"I have to admit Nagisha," Kyou said standing by her sister, "I never thought that Tomoya could be this good of a father but you seem to bring out the best in him."

Quickly Nagisha turned her head and shook it, "Oh no don't say that! Tomoya is amazing all on his own. I think he's the one who brings out the best in me."

The croud around her couldn't help but smile at her idacents. And thus our lives as a family of four begain.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata at age 4...<em>

The puggie gray haired boy ran threw the living room chasing his ten year old sister.

"Ushio. Hinata. What have I said about running threw the house?" warned a voice in the kitchen.

The two siblings stopped infront of the kitchen door way. "I'm sorry Senai," they said in unison as they have before countless times.

"Good!" she smiled back at them, " Then you guys can help me eat these cookies I brought over from the backary. You know your parents will be home soon from work."

The children quickly sat at the table as Senai served them the sweets. Just as the three were wiping the crumbs from their faces the front door slid open.

"DADDY!" Hinata yelled as he jumpped up and ran for the door his sister quickly following, "MOMMY!"

I picked up my son and held him close as Nagisha resived the hug from our little Ushio. This was how most week days played out since Nagisha and I both worked. I managing at the electric complany and her teaching litature and drama at the highschool we use to attened.

"What did you do today?" I asked him as he smiled back at me.

He thought for a seconed, "I met that wired girl Fuko again."

Nagisha turned towards him. "It's not nice to call people wired," she warned.

He quickly nodded and appolagiesed. I set him back on the ground were he climbed the staires to go play while Nagisha would cook dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata at age 8...<em>

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" I asked worried as Nagisha laid the cool towle on Hinata's forhead.

She smiled back up at me. "It's ok really. Go enjoy the sports festival with Ushio. Plus Dad and you have been praticing for weeks."

"But he's really sick right? I don't know if I could forgive myself if I left and something happened."

I staired at my son. Yesterday he was fine but in the middle of the night his fever rose like it did many times before. Each time I was convinced that the scares were taking years off my life.

"It's going to be fine, Tomoya," rensured again, "I'll call the doctor and see if he won't come over later before you two get back."

"Ok fine," I told her and left the home with Ushio.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata at age 12...<em>

"Is everyone ready?" I yelled threw the house in a panic. "Where's the camera?"

"Right here, Tomoya," Nagisha said hold it up and snapping a candid photo of me.

"What about Ushio? Dose she have her cap and gown?"

"Yes," she told me as she straitened up my tie.

"Ok in the van... WAIT" I screamed, halting on me way to the door. "We're forgetting Hinata!"

"I'm right here dad," the boy said beside the open door. His longish hair combed out and laid neatly on his sholders.

"If there isn't anything else then lets go see Ushio graduate!" Nagisha chimmed as I took a breath of releif.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1...<strong>

**So this chapter might have been confussing but trust me. Part two is going to pick up with Hinata beign 16 and Ushio 22. I want to address that since it was such a big gap of me continuing on this fanfic and when I previously was writing I forgot to address a siduation. That was the one were Akio was offered a live theater career. I included that when I planned on turning the story a diffrent way but then later desided aginst it. I ment to place in a small section when they were out in I think chapter 6 about how Akio had rejected the opertunity because family still ment the most to him... Sorry about forgetting that but please review... Thanks**


	11. Your Grown Up

A girl with long abrum hair sat in the snow hand in hand with a pile of "junk". Her energy was wearing thin as she fell towards the cold ground. Trears fell down her face as she told the robot about a world were they had lived togeather. The moment grew intence and then a voice shouted from the surounding darkness.

"Cut!" yelled the director. Ushio stood up brushing the fake snow from her white dress. "That's a roll!" the man in sunglasses said once more.

Ushio walked towards a woman in a suit. "Great job Miss. Ushio," she congratulated the young lady of 22 years. "This should wrap up shooting for today."

"Great," Ushio replyed walking towards her dressing room.

"On more thing," her manager said.

Ushio turned saying, "Eh?"

"You have a miss call," she said tossing the cellphone that Ushio caught.

Once in her room she checked the messages and the number was clearly her fathers. Dialing the number she pasently waited for an answer.

"Hello this is Toym-"

"Dad! What's wrong is Hinata ok? Is Mom fine? What's going on?" she said in a panic.

I gave a soft laugh under my breath. "Everyone's fine right now... can't I just call to say hello?"

"Couldn't you wait for me to come back Saterday. You know I'm in the middle of shooting this movie," she wined.

"I guess I could but I doubt Aki, Senai, and the others could," I told her.

Ushio let out a sigh. "Tell them they have no choice. See you then... bye daddy."

"Bye Ushio."

* * *

><p>Miyu was typing on her laptop upstairs. She was 19 now and just as determend as her mother. She knew what she had to do and say. She knew that there was no way around this.<p>

Going down the stairs she stopped infront of her mother who was working on the laundry.

"I'm going to Tokyo," she announced out of the blue.

Tomoyo just staired at her dauhter, "W-why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Stop playing dumb with me," she yelled, "You know as well as I do that Tokyo is were my father lives!"

Tomoyo turned her head away. She constantly thought of Sunohara everytime she saw Miyu's face.

"H-have you talked to him?" she manged to ask her dauther.

"No but I'll look him up in the phone book when I get there. And I have a bullet train ticket for tonight. I'm sorry I just have to do this."

And with that said Miyu walked out of the small town house not sure if she was going to regeret this all.

* * *

><p><em>Saterday Late Morning...<em>

Hinata sat at the table sipping his tea like every morning. His long silver blue hair was tied in a ponytail and still managed to reach mid back if not longer.

"Hello sweetheart," Nagisha said to him and kissed his forhead as she tened to do every day. It was a way of showing her love and a way to quickly see if our son was burning up or not.

As the years have told Hinata's health was perhaps even more delacate then Nagisha's. But he seemed content. Never once had he shown intrest in sports (although the old man was devistated). For the most part he enjoyed reading in his bedroom.

I sat down beside him and opened the morning paper. As I did the front door did also.

"I'm HOME!" Ushio sang threw out the house.

Nagisha ran towards our daughter abandoning the eggs on the stove. "I'm so happy you made it alright!" she said hugging our daughter.

"Mom I can take care of myself," Ushio pointed out. But even I still viewed her as a five year old.

"Mother I think you'r eggs are cooked well down," Hinata said turning off the stove and taking the pan to a diffrent dormant burner.

"Your cooking more like Sanai everyday," Ushio said with a laugh.

"Welcome home Ushio," I told her.

She gave me a hug. "Glad to be back for a while daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I finaly remebered to write a new chapter. Though things are quite stressfull right now so IDK how offten I can put them out. Enjoy<strong>


End file.
